SAI
by nOu.54
Summary: Kisah cinta Sai dan Sakura dari sudut pandang putra mereka. "Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Ketika aku melepas orang yang paling ku cintai, dan membiarkan dia pergi ke pelukan orang lain."/ "Kebodohan terbesarku, ketika aku harus terus berbohong, dan terus berpura-pura mencintainya. Kenyataanya hatiku telah terisi orang lain." Canon. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Sai

Rating : M, untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Warning : Dalam cerita ini Sasuke Uchiha meninggal setelah bertarung dengan Naruto.

Untuk ku, dan Sai, juga para reviewer yang berulang tahun di bulan ini. Terimakasih untuk akhir yang bahagia yang dibuat oleh Masashi sensei.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**SAI**

~Ketika Cinta Tak Selalu Berakhir Bersama~

.

.

.

Sinar matahari sore mulai menelisik dari balik pohon sakura yang mulai merekah awal bulan maret ini, udara masih terasa dingin dan tanda-tanda musim semi mulai bermunculan. Masih dengan sisa angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang, kembali lagi dia menatap sendu keluar jendela.

Entah sudah berapa lama anak lelaki itu duduk disana, menekuk lutut tak bergeming, dan entah sudah berapa kali pemuda lima belas tahun itu menghapus air mata, yang dengan bodohnya meleleh dan terus meleleh lagi. Dia tak tahu, apakah dengan hanya diam dan menyendiri, pemuda itu bisa sedikit saja menghilangkan kesedihan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi seorang anggota pasukan elit ANBU sepertinya untuk menangis. Dia menolak, ini bukan seperti dirinya yang dia kenal. Menoleh kembali pada tumpukan kertas yang terjilid rapi, jiwanya menjerit kuat. Menolak segala kebenaran yang tertulis rapi dari wanita yang paling dicintainya. Manik obsidian-nya bergerak gelisah. Antara takut, ragu dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang siapa dirinya.

_Semuanya bohong kan? Ini hanya lelucon kan!_

Sekali lagi dia menolak untuk percaya. Sekali lagi dia menolak untuk menerima. Dan sekali lagi dia membenci dirinya yang bimbang dengan keadaan ini.

Dia Tetsuya Uzumaki, yang dikenal sebagai putra seorang Hokage ke-tujuh, bukan anak kandung ayahnya! Mengusap lelehan air matanya, kembali lagi Tatsuya mendelik benci kearah tumpukan kertas itu. Rasa tak percaya menghinggapi hatinya, rasa kecewa yang besar muncul ketika Tatsuya melihat kembali figura yang tergeletak nyaman di meja. Figuran yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita merah muda yang sedang memeluknya sayang. Wanita yang paling dicintainya, dan juga merupakan pemilik buku harian yang tergeletak disampingnya.

S.A.I


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Sai

Rating : M, untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Warning : Dalam cerita ini Sasuke Uchiha meninggal setelah bertarung dengan Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

SAI

.

.

Berlari melewati atap demi atap rumah warga dengan kecepatan tinggi, pemuda itu bergerak tenang. Ada semburat merah di pipi pucatnya, bukan karena marah, atau malu, melainkan rasa lelah yang cukup tinggi, yang mampu membuatnya sedikit terkena demam.

Dia melompat, kemudian turun dari atap, dan mendarat tenang tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang sudah lima belas tahun ini dia tempati.

"Tatsuya-kun, Konnichiwa.." Sapa wanita yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-basan."

"Baru pulang misi? Aku sudah membersihkan kamarmu. Kau bisa langsung beristirahat, Tatsuya-kun." Ujarnya penuh kelembutan.

Sejak kematian Sakura-ibunya lima tahun lalu, Hinata sudah membantu Naruto menjaga ketiga anaknya. Bahkan Hinata sudah menganggap anak-anak Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya datar. Yang di lanjutkan dengan anggukan wanita itu.

"Ano, Hinata-basan."

Hinata berhenti. Berbalik, dia memandang Tatsuya yang terlihat gugup. Pemuda itu menggaruk rambut sebahunya asal.

"Iya Tatsuya-kun." Senyum Hinata, memberi kesempatan Tatsuya berbicara.

"Lebih baik Hinata-basan jangan kesini lagi. Kami sudah terlalu besar untuk obasan jaga. Akan lebih baik, jika Hinata-basan memikirkan diri basan sendiri." Ujar Tatsuya tersenyum. Kemudian membungkuk, dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tertegun dengan ucapan dari pemuda itu barusan. "Apa dia tak menyukai kehadiranku?" ujarnya sedih.

Uzumaki Tatsuya, pemuda lima belas tahun, yang dikenal sebagai putra sulung hokage ketujuh itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Mengucapkan salam, kemudian berjalan menyusuri tangga rumahnya.

Tap tap tap bunyi langkahnya tenang. Melewati tangga, pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar adik perempuannya, Sarada. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, merebahkan diri, lalu menutup matanya, tanpa menganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang perlu siraman air bersih, dan juga asupan gizi. Pemuda itu terlelap.

Sudah berapa hari ini pemuda itu tidak beristirahat. Misi yang di jalankan di Suna, mampu menguras tenaganya. Apalagi patner misi-nya kali ini mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius, yang menjadikan dirinya berkerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Tak masalah sebenarnya bagi putra sulung Hokage ini. Dengan keahlian yang tak diragukan lagi, Tatsuya mampu mengalahkan musuh sendiri.

Tidurnya gelisah, ada hal yang menggangunya. Masalah yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini sedikit membebaninya. Tentang kebenaran yang baru saja dia ketahui tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Mengejapkan mata, pemuda itu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Membuka bajunya, yang memperlihatkan ototnya yang mempesona. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, kembali lagi pikirannya teralihkan. Buku itu, jurnal peninggalan ibunya, yang terdiam apik di bawah mejanya, masih belum terbaca semua. Salah satu sumber penyebab kekalutan hatinya.

Masih di ingatnya awal pertama dia menemukan buku itu. Tepatnya saat dia sedang berada di gudang, meletakan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai, tanpa sengaja dia menemukan buku itu, yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Awalnya dia mengabaikan buku itu, namun ketika dia sedikit membaca di bagian awal, Tatsuya merasa tertarik.

Dia ingin mengenal ibunya. Mengenal sosok merah muda yang selalu hangat pada semua orang. Dia ingin mengenal ibunya, dan juga orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Mengenal masa lalu-nya dan juga mengenal semua yang pernah dilalui ibunya, hingga wanita itu meninggal.

Keputusan itu ternyata berakhir bencana. Ketika pemuda itu mulai mengenal sosok sang ibu. Tentang masa lalunya yang jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan pemuda klan Uchiha, kedekatannya dengan Kage dari Suna, sampai akhirnya menikah dengan ayahnya Naruto. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia bukan anak dari sang Hokage.

_Menyakitkan._

Tetsuya menyeka rambut basahnya. Menatap cermin lekat-lekat, Tetsuya memandang pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Rambut merah mudanya membingkai wajah pucatnya yang tampan, obsidiannya menyipit tak suka, saat dilihat penampilannya berbeda dengan anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

_Tch, apa ini warisan darinya!_

Tatsuya tak buta. Perbedaan itu jelas terlihat. Dari segi fisik, Tatsuya tak punya rambut pirang seperti adik-adiknya, tak punya mata biru maupun semangat yang di wariskan oleh ayahnya. Berbeda jauh dengan Sarada yang memiliki rambut, dan mata seperti ayahnya. Sasuke mendapatkan yang lebih istimewa, manik emerald ia dapatkan dari sang ibu. Sementara dia, rambut merah muda, dengan kulit sepucat bulan purnama, dan yang lebih menyedihkan dia mempunyai manik segelap malam, yang mustahil ayah, dan ibunya wariskan.

Membuang muka Tetsuya beranjak dari sana. Mengambil buku yang di simpannya. Pemuda itu menatap kosong buku itu. Takut, penasaran, saat kembali dia membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas itu. Mulai membaca satu demi satu fakta kehidupan pribadi sang ibu.

* * *

><p><em>Satu tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi berakhir.<em>

_Sudah lebih dari satu tahun peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang menjadi mimpi buruk ku selama ini, yang mampu membuatku terjaga hampir setiap malam. Memberi rasa bersalah, kesedihan, dan kehilangan yang sudah mencapai titik terdalam dihati. _

_Apa yang aku harapkan sekarang? _

_Hidup tenang, dan menutup mata, seperti orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingku?_

_Ku rasa tidak! Aku bukan mereka, dan aku bukan seperti mereka yang membutakan diri karena kehilangan dirinya._

_Ingin rasanya menjerit, dan lenyap dari sini. Apalagi ketika mereka tak pernah mempertanyakan kematiannya di tanganku. Mereka tak menuntut, yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, mereka tak pernah menyinggung masalah ini di depanku. Seolah-olah dia yang tak mampu ku sebutkan namanya, tak pernah hidup dan di besarkan di tempat ini._

"_Dia hanya penghianat."_

"_Pecundang sepertinya, bukankah layak untuk mati."_

"_Pahlawan perang? Dia hanya sampah yang tak berguna."_

"_Bagus jika dia mati. Paling tidak Konoha bersih dari darah penghianat sepertinya."_

"_Tch, Uchiha itu, benar-benar tak pantas hidup."_

"_Bagus dia tak mengotori tanah Konoha tercinta kita."_

_Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat mendengar berbagai macam cacian yang di tujukan untuknya?_

_Seperti seorang kesetanan, ku percepat jalanku. Air mata ini tak bisa terbendung lagi. _

_Oh Kami Sama. Perlukah aku menjerit seperti orang gila, dan menjelaskan pada mereka. DIA bukan seorang penghianat, yang seperti tuduhan mereka. Perlukan aku menghajar mereka, agar mereka tahu, jika tak ada DIA, mungkin mereka sudah berada di neraka._

* * *

><p>S.A.I<p>

* * *

><p><em>Musim semi.<em>

_Membuka mata kembali, ku alihkan pandangan mataku. Musim semi ini, lebih menyakitkan dari pada musim semi sebelumnya. Tak ada dia disampingku. Dulu aku masih bisa berharap bisa bersama kembali dengannya setelah perang berakhir, untuk mencicipi hari-hari indah disini. Membangun keluarga, dan hidup bahagia bersama anak, dan cucu kami._

_Namun itu hanya sekedar impian._

_Aku tersenyum kecut. Membayangkan kembali kenangan yang tak pernah mati, yang selalu berputar di otakku. Mengingatkan tentang dirinya. Tentang seseorang yang selalu aku puja, cinta pertamaku, yang mati di depan mataku._

_Bergegas mengepak barang-barang, aku mulai turun dan berjalan menuju gedung hokage. _

"_Yo, Sakura-chan. Siap menjalankan misi?" Kakashi sensei atau lebih dikenal sebagai Hokage ke-enam menyapaku. Dia tersenyum, atau lebih terlihat menyeringai di balik masker hitamnya._

_Apa yang direncanakan olehnya kali ini. Aku menyipitkan mata curiga.  
><em>

"_Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama. Aku siap menerima misi ini." jawabku sambil menarik sudut bibirku terpaksa._

_Menyodorkan surat tugas, beserta dokumen lain, dia menahan tanganku. Tatapnya tajam ke arahku. "Ku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan. Aku katakan ini bukan sebagai Hokage ataupun gurumu. Melainkan seorang ayah ke pada putrinya. Kau harus hidup bahagia, lupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan hatimu."_

_Mendengar itu, ku lepas tanganya perlahan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, dan membiarkan hatiku menangis oleh ucapan Kakashi-sensei. "Aku tahu."_

_Menatap wajahku lekat, obsidiannya terlihat terluka melihat reaksiku yang terlihat hampa._

_Maafkan aku sensei, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Yang aku bisa, secepat mungkin pergi dari desa ini, dan menjalani hidup yang baru. Melupakan semua, yang mampu mengingatkan aku tentangnya.  
><em>

"_Kau akan bahagia Sakura-chan." Ucapnya yakin. Memperlihatkan senyum penuh kebapakan, yang mungkin akan aku rindukan setahun kedepan._

"_Yo.."_

_Suara itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kakashi-sensei. Menoleh, ku lihat seseorang yang tak asing menyapa kami._

_Kulit pucatnya bersinar di terpa mentari pagi._

_Indah. _

_Senyumnya penuh kepalsuan. _

_Memuakkan. _

_Dia mendekat, melambaikan tangannya, dia menjulurkan kepalanya kedepan mendekat ke arahku._

"_Selamat pagi, Sakura-san. Lama tak bertemu. Kau semakin jelek saja."Ujarnya, memperlihatkan seringai yang memuakkan._

_Mengepalkan tangan, ku layangkan pukulan ke arah wajahnya. Sial, pemuda itu sungguh tahu bagaimana cara menghancurkan mood orang lain._

_Tanganku menghantam udara. Secepat kilat dia sudah berada di belakangku. Menahan tubuhku yang sedikit oleng._

"_Kau tak berubah Sakura-san, kasar seperti biasa. Apakah kau tak merindukanku?" ujarnya setengah berbisik di telingaku. Yang mampu membuatku sedikit memerah. Memalingkan wajah, ku abaikan dia yang mulai berkicau tak jelas dengan Kakashi-sensei._

_Menghiraukannya, aku menatap tajam Kakashi-sensei, meminta penjelasan. Mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Pria berambut silver itu meringis._

"_Maaf Sakura-chan. Ku rasa kau perlu teman dalam misi kali ini. Dan Sai adalah orang yang tepat." Ujarnya tak bersalah._

_Memandang ke dua laki-laki di depanku penuh geram. Aku melengos pergi. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Kakashi-sensei yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Menyisahkan pemuda pucat itu berjalan tenang di belakangku._

"_Sakura-san." Panggilnya._

"_Apa." Aku berbalik kearahnya._

"_Ku harap kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik dalam misi kali ini." akhirnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum palsunya yang memuakkan._

_Oh Kami sama, apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang._

* * *

><p>"Sai?" Menutup buku, pemuda itu berguman. Tatapannya arah jendela, memandang langit sore yang mulai kekuningan. Terdiam, pemuda itu mulai memutar otaknya. Mengingat kembali nama yang tak terdengar asing di telinganya.<p>

.

S.A.I

.

.

Bersambung...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Sai

Rating : M, untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Warning : Dalam cerita ini Sasuke Uchiha meninggal setelah bertarung dengan Naruto.

* * *

><p>SAI<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kurang dari empat jam lagi, kami akan tiba di perbatasan desa Suna. Perjalanan ini tak seperti yang ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Lebih sunyi, dan juga tenang. Ku kira dia akan bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasa, dengan mempertanyakan ini, itu, atau membuatku marah dengan pernyataannya. <em>

_Dia lebih tenang sekarang, atau mencoba tidak menggangguku._

_Sadar atau tidak, aku sengaja menjauhinya. Hanya mengatakan hal seperlunya, dan sengaja tak memancingnya untuk memulai percakapan. Aku belum siap dengan pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan padaku. Pertanyaan sama yang di ajukan hampir setiap penduduk Konoha padaku._

"_Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?"_

"_Dia sudah pergi selamanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

_Atau yang lebih mengerikan, mereka akan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh rasa kasihan. Seolah aku pantas menerimanya saja._

"_Jubahmu.." Ujar Sai, sambil menjulurkan jubah ke tangan ku._

"_Terimakasih."_

_Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan keheningan. Tak ada percakapan yang muncul diantara kami. Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku, dan menurutku dia enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. _

_Ku lirik kembali Sai yang berjalan tenang disampingku. Ino pernah bilang jika dia tertarik dengan Sai. Di lain kesempatan aku pernah melihat mereka beberapa kali terlihat bersama. Apakah mereka pacaran? Mungkin saja, melihat Ino yang sedikit tertekan dengan kehadiran gadis pirang yang lain di dalam kehidupan sahabatnya. _

_Kami di sambut Kankuro, dan juga Tamari-san dengan baik saat sampai di pintu gerbang Suna. Kami saling bertukar kabar, dan juga informasi mengenai keadaan desa masing-masing. Temari-san mulai menjelaskan pekerjaan yang akan aku jalani setahun kedepan. Tentang pelatihan medis-nin, dan juga tugas ku di rumah sakit._

_Sesekali wajahnya tersipu, saat ku singgung tentang hubunganya dengan pemuda klan Nara. Sudah di pastikan jika Temari-san memiliki perasaan khusus pada Shikamaru. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan membayangkan betapa murkanya wajah Ino saat mendengar penuturan dari kakak tertua Kage dari Suna ini._

"_Haruno-san, ini Matsuri. Dia akan menjadi teman satu kamar anda. Dan Matsuri ini Haruno-san, orang yang akan membantu mu dirumah sakit."_

_Aku tak terlalu asing dengan gadis itu. Matsuri adalah gadis yang sama, yang pernah aku temui di perang dunia shinobi lalu. Gadis pemalu, namun dalam waktu yang sama menjadi gadis yang berani, dan kuat, salah satu murid dari kazekage Suna, Gaara-san._

"_Senang bertemu dengan anda Haruno-san. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Ujarnya penuh semangat._

_Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Matsuri membawa ku ke sebuah flat kecil di tengah desa. Letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit dimana aku akan bekerja. Falt itu memiliki dua kamar tidur, satu ruang keluarga, kamar mandi, dan dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Tempatnya tak begitu luas, tetapi cukup nyaman dan bersih. Ku rasa Matsuri tipe gadis yang rajin._

_Matsuri mempersilahkan aku untuk beristirahat di kamar baruku, dan membiarkan aku sendiri, beradaptasi dengan tempat tinggalku yang baru._

_Berbicara mengenai Sai. Pemuda itu hanya memperlihatkan senyum palsunya, ketika Matsuri membawaku pergi. Lalu mengabaikan ku, dan terus berbincang dengan Kankuro, dan Temari-san._

_Dalam hati aku semakin mengutuk Kakashi-sensei yang memberikan pekerjaan entah apa padanya. Ku rasa pekerjaan itu cukup penting baginya, melihat dia sama sekali tak menolak untuk tinggal lama disini._

* * *

><p><em>Entah apa yang dikerjakan pemuda itu, yang pasti meninggalkan ku disini tampa penjelasan sebagai partner membuatku semakin geram. Bahkan aku tak tahu misi apa yang di berikan hokage padanya.<em>

_Duduk di kursi ruanganku bosan, kulirik Matsuri yang sedang asik dengan pekerjaannya. Kembali lagi aku melirik tumpukan dokumen yang ada di mejaku. Merasa tak ada yang perlu di kerjakan lagi, ku putuskan untuk ke luar sebentar. Merasakan hembusan angin musim semi di Suna, yang segar namun terasa kering._

_Aku masih ingat di dekat rumah sakit ini terdapat rumah kaca kecil yang banyak berisi tumbuhan herbal. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan beberapa tumbuhan yang unik untuk ku jadikan racun, atau obat._

_Rutinitas yang seminggu ini aku jalani di akademik, dan juga rumah sakit memang sedikit menjemukan bagiku. Semuanya berjalan lancar, tak ada hambatan. Kegiatan ku disini tak jauh beda dengan di Konoha._

_Angin sore mulai menerpa tubuhku, masih ada sisa-sisa kehangatan disana. Membuatku ingin menutup mata sebentar. Membayangkan keberadaan dia disisiku._

"_Sasuke-kun..." Panggilku, yang disambut dengan sebutir air mata yang mengalir indah di pipiku._

* * *

><p>S.A.I<p>

* * *

><p>"Tatsuya-kun! Berapa lama lagi kau bersantai disana! Konohamaru-sensei mencarimu tahu!" Teriak teman setimnya, Inojin, sambil melipat tangannya bosan.<p>

Tatsuya menutup bukunya, kemudian menyipit tak suka pada gadis pirang itu. Menunjukan ketidak sukaan dirinya saat kegiatannya diganggu.

"Kau berisik sekali, bawel!" Ujar Tatsuya sambil memasukan buku ke dalam kantungnya.

"Tch...Cepatlah sedikit, atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan berkencan dengan Chouchou tercintamu." Inojin cemberut, memperjelas hubungan teman setimnya itu dengan salah satu kerabat terdekatnya.

Tatsuya turun dari pohon, dan mendarat persis di depan Inojin. "Cemburu eh?" Tersenyum penuh kepalsuan, Tatsuya menepuk kepala Inojin lembut, mengacak rambut pirang itu, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Inojin yang makin geram.

"Sebenarnya apa si yang kau baca itu! Merepotkan sekali.." keluhnya.

Menoleh, dipandangnya sahabatnya itu. Menunduk, dijajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Ssst Rahasia.." Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Membuat Inojin semakin memerah.

"Sialan kau pucat.." Umpat Inojin yang berlari menuju Tatsuya.

* * *

><p>S.A.I<p>

* * *

><p><em>Awal musim panas.<em>

_Sudah lebih dari dua bulan aku berada disini. Merasakan udara panas yang kini tak asing lagi bagiku._

_Suna, tempat yang ku pilih untuk menjadi tempat awal menjalani hidup baruku. Tak ada yang berubah. Aku masih sama seperti dulu. Masih mengingatnya. Masih berduka atas kematianya. _

_Beberapa kali Matsuri, dan temannya mengajak ku jalan-jalan. Namun aku menolaknya. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin sendiri. Rasanya aku belum mampu untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain disekitarku._

_Sementara Sai, _

_Bukannya aku tak peka dengan kehadirannya di sisiku. Sai pemuda itu, dengan segala rutinitas barunya. Diam-diam mengikuti, dan mengawasi segala yang aku lakukan di waktu luangnya. _

_Setelah aku pulang berkerja, dia akan terus mengikutiku. Berjalan di belakangku dengan langkah ringannya, sampai aku berada di depan pintu flat, baru dia akan menghilang._

_Kalau ada banyak waktu luang, dia akan berdiri di depan pintu flat pagi hari. Mengantarku, atau sekedar meminta sarapan bersama. Terus, hampir setiap hari. Tentunya jika dia tak ada tugas berjaga di perbatasan. Kemudian kami akan pergi ke akademik bersama, mengajar kemudia kembali ke rutinitas harian kami. Aku kerumah sakit, dan dia dengan tugasnya, yang aku tak tahu apa._

_Aku tak memprotes segala bentuk perhatiannya. Terserah apa yang dia lakukan, selama dia tak menggangguku saja._

_Menyandarkan pungung di belakang pintu kamar, aku merosot. Meremas dadaku yang mulai sesak karena kesendirian. Sakit, aku mulai terisak, mengingat semua yang terjadi di akhir perang shinobi. _

_Oh kami sama, kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan semua itu._

_Peristiwa itu bagaikan mimpi buruk yang terus berputar di otakku. Membuatku tersiksa dengan kenangan itu._

_Seakan pergi dari Konoha adalah hal yang sia-sia belaka. Tetap, dan selalu pikiranku tertuju pada sosok tampan yang sedari dulu mencuri hatiku. Seorang pemuda yang mati di tanganku._

_Menutup mata aku semakin mengabaikan segalanya. Hidupku, tubuhku, bahkan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku. _

_Akankah semuanya lekas berakhir?_

* * *

><p><em>Masih di awal musim panas. <em>

_Bulan purnama menyinari kamarku. Menerpa wajah ku yang sedikit terkejut karena keberadaannya. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagi ku untuk tidak menghindar darinya lagi._

_Dia berdiri di hadapanku, menatapku lekat dengan obsidian yang identik dengan seseorang yang ingin aku lupakan._

_Sai dengan seenak jidatnya muncul tiba-tiba di depanku, setelah menghilang beberapa hari. Menatapku nanar seolah-olah aku adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya, sambil menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pipiku. Sisa air mata yang baru saja tumpah karena mengingat tentang kematiannya._

_Aku hanya mengalihkan wajahku, tanpa berminat menatap wajahnya. Masuk ke dalam kamar, dia duduk di ranjangku, menatapku, kemudian menepuk tempat yang ada disampingnya._

"_Pulanglah Sai." Pintaku. _

"_Berhenti menyiksa dirimu, Sakura-san." Ujarnya. Yang mampu membuatku terbelalak._

_Dia berdiri, kemudian memeluk tubuhku. Membelai punggungku yang mulai bergetar hebat. Perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh hatiku. Namun, ini terasa salah bagiku.  
><em>

"_Siapa bilang aku menyiksa diriku!" Kataku lirih. Aku tersenyum kecut, kemudian berlalu meninggalkanya. _

_Rasa bersalah itu datang lagi. Apa yang harus aku jawab jika dia bertanya tentang tim tujuh yang tak akan pernah ada lagi. Tentang perasaanku, dan tentang kesakitan ku. Aku belum siap untuk berbagi duka pada orang lain tentang masalahku._

_Maafkan aku Sai._

* * *

><p><em>S.A.I<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Bersambung..._

_._

_._

A/N : Terimakasih untuk semua yang mau repot-repot mereview, follow, favorite, dan mendukung fic ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Sai

Rating : M, untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Warning : Dalam cerita ini Sasuke Uchiha meninggal setelah bertarung dengan Naruto.

* * *

><p>SAI<p>

~Bagian 4~

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu berlari, kemudian melompat, menghindari kunai yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Menghindarinya dengan mudah, kemudian mengambil katananya untuk menangkis kunai yang terakhir.<p>

Cring. Suara dua buah besi yang saling berbenturan.

Melompat lebih tinggi, dia mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari keberadan musuh yang siap untuk dia serang. Menyiapkan katananya, dia mulai membentuk segel, BUMM, kemudian pemuda itu menghilang.

"Aku mendapatkan anda Sensei." Pemuda barusan tersenyum ke arah pelatihnya. Menarik katananya kembali, pemuda itu memberi hormat.

"Bagus seperti biasanya, Tetsuya-kun." Pujinya, pria yang lebih dewasa dari pada pemuda itu menepuk bahu muridnya bangga. "Tapi kau kurang gesit kali ini, sedikit lebih lamban dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi? Hokage-sama memarahimu?"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum. Rambut merah muda sebahunya di kibaskan kebelakang, menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan Hokage-sama, sensei." Cengir-nya di akhir. "Hanya saja dengan Ayah. Mendengar penuturan Sarada-chan tentang kondisiku yang terluka parah saat misi terakhir. Beliau memutuskan untuk tidak memberi misi selama beberapa hari kedepan." keluhnya.

"Itu wajar. Dia hanya khawatir denganmu Tetsuya-kun. Kau akan merasakan itu ketika kau menjadi seorang ayah. " Tawa Konohamaru di akhir.

"Seperti Sensei berniat menikah saja."

"Kau tahu, wanita cantik itu banyak jumlahnya. Sebelum mereka habis, aku tak akan menikah.." Kikik Konohamaru diakhir.

"Melihat kebiasaan buruk Sensei. Mungkin Sensei akan memiliki anak, walau sensei tak menikah." Tetsuya berargumen.

Konohamaru berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya mengkerut kesal, tergangu dengan komentar polos yang di ucapkan muridnya. "Hei, hei..hei...Jangan menilaiku seperti itu Tetsuya-kun. Para wanita itu yang mengejarku. Aku hanya tak bisa menolak tawaran mereka. Kau tahu, aku tak tega menyakiti perasaan mereka. Perasaan wanita itu lembut dan tulus, sayang sekali jika disakiti." Seringainya di akhir.

Ingin sekali Tetsuya membenturkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan gurunya itu. Tak ingin menyakiti? Bahkan dia terkenal sebagai penjahat wanita. "Sensei benar-benar akan menjadi bujang lapuk seperti Hokage ke enam, jika Sensei tak mulai serius. Mungkin Moegi-sensei benar-benar akan memilih Udon-sensei menjadi suaminya kelak." Seringai Tetsuya diakhir, merasa menang.

Kohonamaru menjitak kepala Tetsuya keras. Tak terima dengan penuturan putra Hokage ketujuh itu. "Jangan sama aku dengan si mesum itu. Aku jauh-jauh lebih tampan, dan bermasa depan dari pada Hokage keenam. Masalah Moegi, itu bukan urusanmu bocah!"

Tatsuya hanya mengiyakan perkataan dari sensei-nya itu. Merasa tak tertarik lagi mendengar penuturan gurunya yang mulai membahas beberapa gadis cantik yang terlihat cekikikan saat melihat mereka.

Memandang ke arah langit sore, kembali lagi ingatannya tertuju pada buku yang kini ada di kantungnya. Menyentuhnya sekilas, memastikan jika buku itu masih berada di tempatnya.

"Ayo aku traktir kau makan ramen! Ku rasa ayahmu sudah berada disana saat ini."

"Eh, maaf sensei. Aku harus menjemput Sasu-chan di akademi. Dia akan marah jika aku tak ada disana menjemputnya." Tolak Tetsuya halus.

"Baik kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa.."

* * *

><p><em>Sejak peristiwa malam itu. Aku sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Sai. Aku belum siap. Dan aku belum cukup kuat untuk mendengar segala macam kekecewaan yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya.<em>

_Setiap pagi, aku berangkat ke akademik lebih awal. Berusaha agar kami tak bertemu. Di akademik pun begitu, setelah mengajar aku langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit. Tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang berulang kali memanggilku. Mengabaikan keberadannya setiap malam disisi ku, dan pura-pura tak peduli dengannya._

_Lama-lama aku jadi geram sendiri. Kelakuan Sai sudah menjadi-jadi. Tak hanya pengawasan bodohnya saja, sekarang dia melibatkan Matsuri dalam masalah yang entah apa ini._

"_Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya , ku lihat gadis bermanik hitam itu bingung. "Sepertinya kau terlihat banyak pikiran?"_

_Dahiku semakin mengkerut bingung. "Sai bilang kau sedikit ada masalah-"_

_Dasar si pucat itu._

"_dan dia memintaku untuk menemanimu. Katanya, teman wanita adalah pendengar yang baik. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku."Tawarnya diakhir._

_Aku hanya mengejapkan mata bingung. Dasar, apa yang dikatakan si pucat itu pada Matsuri. _

"_Maafkan aku Matsuri-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Abaikan apapun yang kau dengar dari Sai."Tuturku, sambil berbalik meracik ramuan yang baru setengah jadi._

"_Ahhh, ku kira kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik untukmu, Sakura-chan."Desahnya diakhir, mengutarakan kekecewaannya._

_Aku hanya meringis tak enak. Awas saja si pucat itu, akan ku hajar wajah pucatnya saat bertemu nanti._

* * *

><p><em>Menarik nafas jengkel, ku tatap pemuda pucat itu tajam. Dia hanya tersenyum balik ke arahku, seolah tindakannya selama ini sesuatu yang wajar. Duduk di kusen jendela, dia melipat kakinya tenang. Seolah-olah tak memiliki sedikit dosa kepadaku.<em>

_Menyebalkan._

"_Berhenti mengikutiku, Sai." Ujarku setenang mungkin._

_Tak ada jawaban. Itu artinya dia tak akan berhenti mengikutiku, seberapa besar aku mencobanya untuk membujuknya. _

_Keras kepala._

_Aku duduk di sisi kasur. Menatapnya geram, mencoba berpikir satu cara agar dia mau berhenti membuntuti dan mencampuri urusanku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sai. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."_

"_Jika kau baik-baik saja. Kau tak akan mengurung dirimu, Sakura-san. Kau akan terus tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Sama seperti Sakura-san yang aku kenal dulu."_

_Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Apa selama ini dia mengikutiku? Maksudku mengikutiku saat aku masih berada di Konoha._

"_Sai sejak kapan kau mulai mengikutiku?"Tanyaku penasaran._

"_Saat Uchiha itu pergi selamanya darimu, Sakura-san." Ujarnya. _

_Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya! Oh Kami Sama._

"_Aku menemanimu, karena aku tak mau kau merasa sendiri, Sakura-san. Aku pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya, saat kehilangan Shin. Dan aku tak mau kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Kau tahu? Itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku tak ingin teman berhargaku merasakan hal mengerikan itu. Merasa sendiri, dan terluka."_

_Aku hanya terdiam, terpana, mendengarkan penuturan Sai yang tak terduga. Air mataku tak bisa dibendung lagi, kala pemuda itu menyampaikan kepeduliannya padaku. Terus diam aku membiarkan lelehan air mata ini kembali mengalir._

_Sai, se-peduli itukah kau padaku. Bahkan aku sering mengabaikanmu._

_Menyentuh wajahku, dia mengusap air mata ku dengan tangannya yang dingin, namun terasa sejuk._

"_Jangan menangis, Sakura-san."_

"_Seharusnya mereka menyalahkanku, Sai. Seharusnya mereka menyalahkanku atas kematiannya." keluhku, "Aku telah membunuh pahlawan desa. Aku membunuh orang yang paling aku cintai. Aku membunuh Sasuke-kun, Sai." isakku frustasi. _

_Memeluk tubuhku erat, dia mengelus punggungku. "Tak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan,"_

_"Kau tak tahu, Sai. Saat itu, adalah hal paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Aku harus memilih siapa orang yang harus ku selamatkan duluan. Sasuke-kun, atau Naruto. Aku memilih menyembuhkan Naruto terlebih dahulu, dan mengabaikan Sasuke-kun. Kau tak disana Sai, ketika Sasuke-kun menatapku nanar. Kau tak di sana, ketika aku mencoba menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun dan semua itu terlambat. Kau tak disana ketika dia mati di pangkuanku, Sai!" Teriakku sejadi-jadian._

_"Sakura-san."_

_"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Bukankah ini semua sudah suratan takdir? Jangan menyiksa dirimu, Sakura. Sasuke-san sudah tenang disana. Aku yakin Sasuke-san tak pernah menyalahkanmu. Dia pasti merasa bahagia, mati dipangkuan hangat orang yang di sayanginya. Dan disini, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Dia akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tak sendiri, Sakura-san, aku bersamamu."_

_Aku terus terisak di dalam pelukannya. Dan dia dengan sabar menenangkanku, memberikan penguatan yang selama ini aku butuhkan. Dia tak mengeluh saat punggungnya ku jadikan sandaran, tempat berkeluh kesah tiada henti. _

_Membaringkan aku di ranjang, dia terus memelukku. Memberikan kehangatan yang aku rindukan, sampai aku terlelap. _

_Disisinya aku tenang. Aku tak takut lagi jika mimpi buruk itu berputar, dan terus menghantuiku. Asalkan ada dia disampingku, aku tak akan terluka lagi._

* * *

><p><em>Tak ada mimpi buruk, dan tak ada lagi beban di hatiku, saat aku terbangun pagi ini. Ku lihat Sai yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingku, dengan posisi tanganku yang memelukku erat tangannya.<em>

_Tersentak, ketika tanganku melepaskan tangannya._

"_Ohayou, Sakura-san.." Sapanya, sambil bangun dari posisinya. Mengucek matanya, kemudian menguap lebar._

_Manis, batinku. Kurasa semburat merah merajai wajahku. Memalingkan wajah, aku mulai turun dari ranjang. "Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyaku, yang tak berani menatapnya._

"_Aku tak bisa pulang. Sepanjang malam kau memeluk tanganku erat. Aku tak ingin membangunkan mu." Jawabnya yang mampu membuatku mengutuk diri. Malu akan ulahku tadi malam._

"_Gomen.."_

_Dia hanya memperlihatkan senyum palsunya, kemudian beranjak menuju jendela. _

_"Tunggu. Kau tak mau sarapan dulu?"_

_Dia terlihat kebingungan."Bukankah kemarin Sakura-san mengusirku?" ujarnya polos. Aku hampir menepuk jidatku saat mendengar jawabannya._

"_Baiklah kalau kau menolak! Pulanglah, aku tak memaksa." Kataku sinis, sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi._

"_Ano, tunggu. Siapa bilang aku menolaknya." Jawabnya, yang diikuti kikikkan dari ku._

_Saat di dapur, ku lihat Matsuri yang sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kami keluar kamar bersama. Menyeringai jahil, Matsuri menyengol bahuku sengaja. _

"_Apa kalian menghabiskan malam bersama?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman super lebar. Mengingatkanku pada sosok Ino yang sedang menggodaku._

_Aku diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Kenyataan Sai bermalam, dan tidur satu tempat tidur yang sama denganku adalah sebuah kenyataan. _

_Tak mendengar jawaban dariku, Matsuri mulai mengerutu sebal. Merasa tak akan memperoleh jawaban yang menyenangkan dari ku, Matsuri mulai merubah haluan. Di tinggalkan aku yang masih memotong tahu di dapur, kemudian melangkah, dan duduk di depan Sai._

"_Sai-kun. Apa tadi malam kalian menghabiskan malam bersama?" Tanya Matsuri polos, berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya. Matanya berbinar cerah menunjukan ketertarikan yang cukup tinggi. Mengingat dari kemarin aku sedikit menjauh dari Sai._

"_Iya." Jawab Sai, yang di ikuti sorak kegembiraan Matsuri._

_Aku hampir saja menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam panci berisi sup buatan Matsuri saat ini juga._

_Sai, bisakah sedikit saja, kau hilangkan kepolosan dalam otakmu itu. Batinku geram._

_.  
><em>

_._

_Bersambung.._

_._

A/N: Happy b'day buat Sai yang berulang tahun tanggal 25 November ini.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan chap lalu:

Yang dari sudut pandang orang pertama(sakura) itu semua yang di tulis di diary yang dibaca Tetsuya? sedetail itu? jawabanya tidak. Secara garis besar isinya sama, hanya sekedar membantu pembaca mengenal situasi saat itu, memperjelas agar feelnya dapat. Soalnya pengalaman kalau nulis diary, suka g jelas. Terimakasih atas pertanyaannya, ini sangat membantu.

Disini Inojin-nya cewek ya? jawabanya iya, alasanya tunggu chapter depan dan depannya lagi.

Wordnya pendek! jawabanya memang, bahkan pernah kepikiran untuk semakin memperpendeknya,*hahhaha abaikan. Author sering banget kesusahan dengan word panjang, susah mengeditnya*alasan hihihi. Tapi jangan Khawatir, semakin pendek wordnya, semakin cepet update fic-nya, dan semakin cepat selesai nie fic.

Sekali lagi Terimakasih telah mendukung fic ini. Bungkuk dalam-dalam.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Haruno & Sai

Rating : M, untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Warning : Dalam cerita ini Sasuke Uchiha meninggal setelah bertarung dengan Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>SAI<strong>

~Bagian 5~

* * *

><p>Aku sedikit merindukan Konoha. Aku merindukan angin musim semi yang membelai tubuhku. Aku merindukan kamar kecil ku yang menawarkan kesunyian yang menenangkan hati. Aku merindukan kesendirianku, dan...<p>

Merindukan dia.

Tapi sekarang aku tak merasakan kerinduan yang menyesakkan seperti dulu. Kini aku menerima semua. Menerima kepergiannya, menerima cintaku yang tak pernah terbalas, dan menerima semua kenangan yang dia tinggalkan untuk ku.

Semuanya akan aku jaga di sini, jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Dan akan selalu mengenangnya dalam sisa hidupku, tanpa luka, dan hanya keindahan.

Sasuke-kun, kau bisa melihatku sekarang. Aku tak merasa malu lagi dengan hidupku. Lihatlah, aku melangkah menggapai hidup yang lebih indah tanpamu.

Secara tak langsung Sai membantuku untuk menerima keadaan ini. Bahkan kini aku mampu untuk menarik bibirku. Tersenyum padanya, tanpa terpaksa lagi. Tak ada beban di hatiku. Bahkan lubang yang mengangah lebar di dadaku mulai tertutup.

Aku menjalani hidupku lagi, tanpa beban.

* * *

><p>"Makan siang denganku!"<p>

"Apa itu sebuah ajakan, atau perintah?" Tanyaku, tanpa memalingkan wajah dari tumpukan dokumen yang ada di depanku. Mencoba membaca, dan mempelajari beberapa gulungan kuno yang di ijinkan pihak Suna.

"Aku yang traktir." Ujarnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dariku.

"Aku sibuk Sai."

"Kau baru beberapa bulan disini, dan sudah menyibukkan diri seperti biasa? bersenang-senang sedikit saja Sakura-san."

Aku meliriknya, posisinya masih sama. Duduk di kusen jendela ruangan ku, dan tanganya tak berhenti menggoreskan pensilnya di buku yang entah apa miliknya. Rambutnya bergoyang tertiup angin musim semi, tampak lucu, namun dia tak memperdulikan ganguan itu. Tangannya bahkan semakin bergerak lincah menekuni kegiatannya.

"Tak berniat potong rambut eh?" Tanyaku.

Dia memalingkan wajah, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku tak tahu apa. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

Manis.

Ku harap wajahku tak memerah saat ini.

"Seingatku, kau tak pernah memperhatikan hal sekecil itu, Sakura-san."

Aku terpaku. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Benar kata Sai. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakitku. Tentang masa lalu ku, dan tentang segala yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang hampir membunuhku. Aku sibuk dengan Sasuke-kun dan kenangan yang dia berikan.

Aku tersenyum. Merasa agak konyol sekarang. Tak menyangka cinta pertama ku menjadi belenggu bagi kehidupanku. Tapi itu dulu bukan? Sekarang aku sudah mulai merangkak, berdiri, dan mulai berjalan.

Aku akan menebus hari-hariku yang kelam dulu mulai sekarang.

Sai yang ku kenal satu tahun lalu, kini berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, itu yang aku tanggap dari perjalanan ku beberapa bulan bersamanya. Dia tak banyak berubah, hanya saja rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari yang ku tahu. Dia masih sepucat dulu, tetapi wajahnya kini terlihat matang.

Tampan.

Sudah berapa lama aku melewatkan kebersamaan dengan teman-temanku? Kesibukan ku dirumah sakit, dan kesibukan meratapi kepergian dia selama ini, mampu membuatku mengabaikan semuanya.

"Kau melamun lagi Sakura-san." Sai mendekatiku.

Menggengam tanganku, dituntunnya aku keluar dari ruangan kerjaku. Aku hanya mengikutinya, tanpa meminta penjelasan, akan dibawa kemana tubuhku ini dibawa.

Paling tidak aku ingin memakan makan siang yang enak tanpa momen tofu lagi.

* * *

><p>Selalu seperti ini. Ketika aku melewati gedung-gedung tinggi di tengah desa Suna beberapa minggu terakhir. Ahhhh bodohnya aku. Kenapa baru ku sadari akhir-akhir ini, setelah sekian bulan aku berada di sini.<p>

Tatapannya menggangu ku.

Membuat gugup, dan seakan menelanjangiku.

Aku tak bisa terus diam seperti ini. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika kita sendiri tak pernah bertemu dari awal.

Dia, yang berdiri di atas gedung, dengan gentong pasir yang ada di punggungnya. Menatapku dengan pandangan tajam yang mampu membuat tubuhku mengigil, dan resah. Tatapan matanya tak teralihkan dari tubuhku, menyusuri setiap bagian tubuhku, mengikuti segala gerak-gerikku.

Marah, malu, tapi aku merasa menikmati pandanganya yang terang-terangan itu.

"Kau mendengarku, Sakura-san?" Terlihat Matsuri yang cemberut di sampingku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, dan mengucapkan maaf padanya. Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikannya, namun sekali lagi jade itu serlalu bisa membiusku untuk tetap menatapnya.

Kembali lagi kami berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Namun aku merasa dia tak berhenti menatapku. Sekilas aku menoleh ke belakang, saat itu pandangan kami bertemu. Deg jantung ku berdetak cepat, secepatnya aku berpaling. Tak akan aku biarkan dia melihat wajah ku yang memerah ini.

Sial.

Gaara. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat?

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sai padaku.<p>

Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit padanya, dan kembali berjalan ke arah flat kecil di jejeran gedung itu.

"Kau tak menjawab, Sakura-san."

Aku hanya menatap Sai sesaat, kemudian masuk ke dalam toko sayuran, dan mulai memilih beberapa kentang dan sayuran lain yang mungkin saja tersisa di sore yang sibuk ini, sebelum kembali ke flat. Mengisi bahan makanan yang persediaannya mulai menipis, mengingat Matsuri yang tak bisa berbelanja karena tugas.

Sai masih mengikutiku, tak bicara hanya sekedar menatapku tak suka. Mungkin dia sebal karena ku abaikan. Ya, Sai masih saja mengantarku pulang, dan tak lupa menjemputku untuk berangkat ke akademik bersama. Padahal sudah ku katakan padanya berulang kali jika aku baik-baik saja tanpanya. Aku hanya tak mau merepotkan.

"Kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ada pekerjaan."

"Jadi?" Selaku tak sabar.

"Aku tak bisa." Ujarnya, sedikit nada kecewa di setiap kata-katanya.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, kemudia tersenyum lagi padanya. "Masih ada lain waktu, bukan?"

Setelah membayar sayuran yang ku ambil, kami melanjutkan ke toko daging, membeli gulali di pingir jalan, kemudia kembali pulang.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti setelah itu. Dia juga masih tak memberitahuku tentang misi yang dia bawa. Yang aku tahu misi kita kesini membantu Suna yang kekurangan tenaga pengajar, dan medis. Tak lebih. Kecuali ada misi yang sengaja Sai rahasiakan padaku.

"Pulanglah! Dan terimakasih telah menggantarku." Ucapku setelah kami tiba di depan pintu flatku. Aku lalu membuka pintu.

"Dua minggu. Apa tak apa jika aku pergi darimu selama itu."

Aku berbalik, agak sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Maksudmu?"

"Misi." Jelasnya. Dan aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Dia menatapku. Seolah aku akan terluka jika tak ada dia disampingku dalam waktu yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan secepatnya, dan kemudian menemuimu." Janjinya yang masih memegang tanganku erat.

"Apa ke perbatasan lagi?" Tanyaku, dia hanya menganguk.

"Kau tak akan memberitahuku tentang misi itu?" Dan kembali dia menganguk, mengiyakan jawabanya.

"Aku tak apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau selesaikan misimu itu dengan baik, dan secepatnya datang kesini. Aku akan menunggumu." Ujarku.

Dia melepaskan gengaman tanganku, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu."

Ada rasa tak rela ketika Sai melepaskan gengaman tangannya dariku. Kosong, dan aku tak suka ini. Membuka pintu flat aku beranjak masuk.

Hangat.

Aku merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya. Sai, dia mendekapku. Sai memelukku. Tanganya memeluk pinggangku erat, mendekapku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak membalas pelukannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu." Ujarnya.

Dan aku hanya tersenyum, merasakan sesuatu yang berdebar di hatiku. Sudah berapa lama aku tak merasakan hal semacam ini lagi?

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu sungguh kurang ajar.<p>

Dia mampu membuatku terjaga sampai tengah malam seperti ini gara-gara pelukannya tadi. Sai!

Sial.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum setiap kali aku mengingat katanya itu. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh, ku coba memejamkan mata. Mencoba melupakan dekapan hangatnya, melupakan setiap kata yang membuatku kepayang.

Dasar baka Sai!

Apakah dia menyukaiku?

Baka!

Dia beraninya membuatku tak bisa tidur karenanya.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

><p>AN:

Disini Sarada anak pasangan Sakura dan Naruto. Adik dari Tetsuya.

Sekali lagi Terimakasih telah mendukung Fic ini dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015!


End file.
